THIS invention relates to apparatus for controlling infusion delivery.
Medical infusion delivery systems are available which use peristaltic pumps and which generally require the use of specially designed intravenous (IV) administration sets. In order to reduce the cost of providing an infusion delivery system, it would be desirable to be able to use conventional IV sets. It would also be desirable to reduce the cost, particularly by doing away with the need for a peristaltic pump, or other volumetric displacement system, while maintaining or even improving the accuracy of the system.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for controlling infusion delivery which can utilise conventional IV sets and which can provide high accuracy.